Doctor's Orders
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: during the outbreak in Raccoon City, George and David team up and try to escape the apocalypse together. while trying to find a way out of this nightmare, they find feelings within each other. GeorgexDavid. R&R!


He could hear the moans from those monsters as he scavenged for supplies.

they were all human once, they were people he could have helped on any normal day.

if only he knew the cure to this damn disease, no one would have to suffer anymore..

"George, hurry up!" David shouted, blasting a man-no, a monster's head off.

George grabbed some gauze that was left in a cabinet behind the bar.

he was unable to save will, the disease had claimed him.

but he vowed to save whoever he can along the way, and survive.

"alright, I think that's everything." George packed his medical bag and waited.

"good, let's get the hell out of here!" David kicked a zombie away and ran.

David opened the door that had been unlocked by Cindy and her group.

David and George were the only ones left inside the bar.

George rushed over and dodged a ghastly woman, running up the stairs.

David slammed the door behind him and ran to catch up with the doctor.

"Cindy said to head to the roof, right?" George panted, stumbling over a step.

"yeah, and jump over a gap to the apartment building next door." David rasped.

"ok, that's not so hard. let's just look for some things real quick and go."

George held his side as he caught his breath at the top, walking into the lounge.

David heard the door down the stairs start to rattle.

"we'd better hurry George, they're going to come up here soon." David warned.

George felt the adrenaline pump through his body once again, he wiped away sweat.

he practically flew around the room, rummaging in drawers and cabinets.

the frantic doctor found some ammunition and some antibiotics.

David sighed impatiently, walking over to a desk. he saw a nail gun.

he got an idea and picked it up, rushing over to the doorway. the plumber grabbed

the boards that laid against a wall, nailing them onto the doorway.

the barricade wouldn't last long, but it would buy them some time.

David dropped the emptied nail gun onto the floor, making his way into Jack's office.

since George was running between the locker room and the drawing room, he

might as well check out the old man's lair.

David found a lighter, the logo of the bar was engraved on the front.

his heart felt a pang, this was his favorite place to hang out.

the plumber came to this bar every night after work, peeling off layers of stress.

ironically, the very same bar was now causing him distress instead of relieving it.

David placed the lighter into his pocket, he will treasure it.

he found some bottles and newspaper, he made some molotov cocktails.

he had to grin at the idea of burning these hell spawn.

it may not be their fault that they're eating people, but they should be stopped.

"David? did you find anything useful?" George peeked his head in the doorway.

"not much, you?" he mumbled. "no, just some pills." George sighed.

"I bet you don't have a weapon, do you?" David put a hand on his hip.

"good god man, I'm a doctor!" George cried. "I save lives, not end them!"

"sorry, but we don't have much of a choice right now." David looked around.

he removed a pipe from the wall outside, remembering that jack was complaining

of an annoying leak.

David had meant to fix it for him.

the plumber came back into the room and handed it to the doctor. "here, use this."

George took it from his hands, remembering the situation they were in.

"it's in self defense...and they aren't human anymore." George sighed.

David smiled and patted him on the shoulder, trying to be sympathetic.

"come on, let's go." David opened the door, walking back into the lounge area.

when they got to the door that lead to the next floor, hoards of zombies were

gathered at the makeshift barricade. they moaned and snarled, reaching out to them.

"dear god! there are so many of them!" George gaped at the sight.

David opened the door and pushed George inside, closing the door behind him.

"keep moving, it won't hold for long." David started up the stairs.

George followed him, constantly looking over his shoulder.

they got upstairs and were in the storage area, bottles were everywhere.

"just how big is this bar?" George counted the floors.

the two men ran to the other side to reach the crates and a forklift.

thankfully, the screen door was already open.

"I guess the others made a lot of head way." George replied, relieved.

the door on the other side of the room opened. David grabbed George's wrist

and pulled him up the steps. George tried to shut the screen door, the power was off.

"the power lines must have gone down, the lever won't work now." George sighed.

"if we can make it outside, it doesn't matter." David nodded to the stairs.

"all these stairs can't be good for jack's arthritis." George breathed.

David chuckled "that's what Cindy and Will are here for."

they reached the top of the stairs, George found a key on the desk and swiped it.

David stepped outside first, scanning the area. "it seems ok, let's go."

George closed the door and caught up with the plumber. "this might be useful."

George showed David the key to the storage shack.

David nodded "it should be close by."

the men stopped, the body of Bob laid on the pavement in front of them.

George hurried to bob's side and checked his neck for a pulse. "he's dead."

David averted his eyes. "poor Bob..." "I hope the other's are ok." George sighed.

George rushed to the door of the shack, opening the door and looked for supplies.

he hurried back, holding a couple of items in his hands. "this was all."

the doctor had found a gun magazine and a first aid spray.

"good, now let's get to the other building." David nodded towards the broken fence.

they both heaved themselves onto the cold metal pathway, so close to freedom.

the door opened and zombies started shuffling around, sniffing them out.

David reached the end first, taking a few steps back and jumped. he pulled himself

up with a grunt, he held out his hands and ushered George over. "come on, hurry!"

George threw his pipe to the other building so he could jump with free hands.

as George backed up for his turn, crows flew down and attacked him.

George cried out and started batting at the feathered demons. David panicked.

zombies were coming closer and crows were attacking George.

if he didn't make it across soon, either the crows will knock him over the side

or the zombies will catch up and eat him.

David opened fire and shot at the birds. the crows fell far below with a squawk.

George sighed "thanks." the zombies were climbing onto the walkway.

"George, hurry! they're coming!" David held out his hands again.

George leapt across the platform and reached for the edge of the building.

David grabbed George's hands before he fell, pulling him up.

George sighed and brushed himself off while thanking the plumber. David opened

the door to the apartment building, George picked up the pipe and held it tightly

as he hurried over to join him.

after riding the elevator down and walking through the front door, they walked out

onto the streets. on one end, there were police cars creating a barricade. While

on the other end was a lot of billowing smoke. George squinted his eyes and looked

beyond the busted door, there was an inferno on the other side.

"what do we do now? there's cars there and fire over there." George rubbed his neck.

"we climb over the cars." David mumbled, walking to the cars and climbing over

the black hoods. George chuckled and climbed over the other side of the cars.

While George caught his breath, David walked over to a map. there were safety

pick up zones marked with red pen over the map, four zones.

"well...it looks like we can either go to The Raccoon City Zoo, the front of

Apple Inn, or Umbrella Labs." David mumbled thoughtfully.

"which one is closest?" "The Apple Inn, but that's on the other side of the fire."

"great..." George sighed, bowing his head as he held his knees.

"but, we can still go to the zoo. that's near the hospital, right?"

a zombie dashed towards David, knocking him into the side of a newspaper stand.

David grunted as he tried to hold off the man, it snarled and tried to go

for his neck. "George!" David cried, starting to lose his strength.

George took his pipe and smacked the monsters head with it, knocking it off David.

George finished it off as David stood up, he held his side.

David pulled his hand back and saw blood. He glanced at the newspaper stand,

there was some blood on the sharp edge. "shit..."

George hurried over to look at the gaping wound. he unzipped part of David's

jumpsuit open and lifted up the white shirt. David blushed.

"oh...this looks really bad. I need to get you to the hospital before you bleed out."

George pulled out an unused handkerchief and pressed it onto David's side.

George placed David's hand over the wound and zipped his front closed.

"hold your hand there to stop the bleeding." "George..."

"it's ok, the hospital isn't far from here. we'll get you patched up, then we

can get to the pick up zone." George smiled reassuringly.

the two men made their way towards the hospital, taking it slow to prevent

David from losing too much blood.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

The two men had reached the hospital and were walking in the hallway.

"George, we can't stay here. we should go to-" "no, you won't make it if we go

to the pick up zone. they might not have what we need to help you."

David grumbled, annoyed that they couldn't get out of this nightmare as quickly

as he had wished they would. the next damned thing that walked in his sight

was going to be torn apart, he swore that.

George opened the door to an exam room, the two men ducked in and shut the door.

thankfully, examination rooms always had locks for privacy.

George laid David on the bed, he began looking in the cabinets for needle and thread,

disinfectant and gauze.

after placing them onto a tray and wheeling it over to beside David, he took off

his sport coat and pulled on a pair of gloves.

when David saw the needle, he started grumbling obscenities that were unheard.

"George, we have to go." David insisted. "we're staying until you are fixed."

George reached to unzip David's jumpsuit, it wasn't enough to view the whole gash.

"I'll need you to take off your clothes, I can't see it very well." George replied.

"no." "you want me to sew your jumpsuit to your skin?" George joked.

"I don't want you to stick me at all." David refused to remove his clothes.

"David, you have to take off your clothes. you are really hurt, we need to

take care of this. we already walked five miles, blood is running down your leg."

David growled and turned his head away stubbornly. still refusing the doctor.

'don't tell me he's one of those patients that refuses to listen.'

George didn't want David to bleed to death, but the plumber refused to allow him

access to the open gash on his side. there were only three options: let him die,

fight him and stitch him up (earning himself cuts and scrapes), or use anesthetic.

George sighed and walked back over to the cabinets, rummaging around to look for

something to help the stubborn plumber relax. he found syringes and instinctively

thought that they would work, but then again, this was David. he would probably

get stabbed in the eye with them.

he found a bottle of ether, he really didn't know why the hospital still kept them.

they were old fashioned, unpleasant, and harmful at times. but they had a purpose.

George grabbed the brown bottle and grabbed a wad of gauze, he poured only a small

amount to help David sleep. he didn't want to wait all day for him to wake up.

George looked over his shoulder and saw that David sat with his arms crossed.

he prayed that David wouldn't snap his neck for this as he walked to the bed.

George pushed David to lie back on the bed, grabbing an arm as he slammed the

cloth over David's mouth. David grunted and tried to push George away with

the one free arm he had, pushing on George's shoulder. David tried to move

his head away from George's hand but was failing. George kept firm, if his grip

failed his head would be put through the wall. David's resolve began to weaken,

his arm dropped and he could only moan his muffled pleas.

George petted David's hair reassuringly "shh..it'll be over when you wake up."

David sighed as he fell asleep, his muscles relaxing under George's touch.

George released David's wrist, sighing in relief. as he removed the cloth, he

slipped a finger into David's mouth. George gasped when he realized what he was

doing and pulled his hand back. he swallowed as he shivered and felt his arousal.

he cleared his throat and set to work, trying to stay professional.

George removed David's tool belt, gently laying it down on a folding chair.

he unzipped David's jumpsuit, pulled his arms out of the sleeves and pulled the

clothing down to David's ankles. George removed David's socks and shoes so he

could pull the whole jumpsuit off, laying the articles on the chair.

he removed David's white shirt over his head and tossed it onto the chair, leaving

him in his boxer briefs. George examined the gash, it was long. it ran from

his left hip to his thigh. he would have to remove the boxers.

George gulped and blushed, he grabbed the band of the boxer briefs and pulled them

off. George looked at the sight before him, David was fit with toned muscles.

he shook his head and felt the front of his pants grow hot, he groaned.

"stay focused George, you're a doctor. this man needs you." he commanded himself.

George grabbed the disinfectant and rubbed the cotton balls around the gash,

washing away the blood and cleaning the wound. he took the needle and thread,

carefully taking his time and stitched David closed. he wiped off the excess blood

and wrapped a roll of gauze around David's belly, lifting his hips off the bed

to reach his back. after taping the edge of the dressing, he got some butterfly

bandages to close up the end of the gash on David's thigh. the cut there was much

smaller, so it would heal faster and didn't need stitching.

George was relieved, if the gash on his thigh were much worse, the stitches might

have re-opened every time David took a step.

after David was stitched up, George took off his gloves. he then noticed the blood

on David's leg, excess that had run down when they were making the trip to

the hospital. he grabbed a towel and ran warm water over it, he cleaned the blood

off of David's leg and stomach. when David was cleaned up, he tossed the towel

into the sink. George glanced at the clock, judging from how much ether David

breathed in, he'll sleep for another few minutes.

George absent mindedly ran his hand along David's stomach, feeling the curves

and muscles. he cupped David's cheek with his hand, brushing his thumb over his

lips and slipping it into his mouth. George didn't care to restrain himself anymore,

the man was beautiful. he ran his hand along David's chest, caressing a nipple.

david sighed in his sleep, the chill in the air and George's touch hardened

his nipples. George suddenly took David's cock into his mouth and started to

lick and suck on it. he moaned, having a hot member in his mouth was so

erotic. he unzipped his pants and started to stroke his own throbbing cock.

George gasped and moaned as he touched himself, it was a perfect moment.

George had always been gay, his wife and the nurses were the last to know about him.

he remembered his first time, with . after that, he started making love with

all the other doctors and male nurses. of course, he's not the cheating partner

in the marriage. his wife cheated first, with his cousin. it wasn't fair.

the reason why he had been divorced was because his wife caught him having sex

with the new male nurse. now they're even.

David woke up with a light groan, then moaned louder and arched his back in bliss.

why did he feel so good? he opened his eyes and saw George sucking his cock.

the doctor was experienced, the way he swirled his tongue and moaned vibrations.

George opened his eyes and saw that David was awake, he boldly took his left hand

and rubbed David's balls. David moaned and gurgled as George touched him.

David began to thrust up into George's mouth, gripping the sheets.

George stopped sucking on David and stood up. David watched George as he undressed.

George grabbed some lube from the cabinet, meant for inserting thermometers, but

who cares?

David wanted to be on top, so he tried sitting up and forcing the doctor onto

the bed in his place. "oh no you don't." George chuckled, forcing David back down

onto his back. he strapped David's wrists to the bed's hand guards with IV tubes,

the bags and needles ripped off.

David smirked, so he was defeated and had to take it from a doctor.

isn't this a hot fantasy for some people? he'll enjoy it either way, top or bottom.

"going to fuck me, doc?" George grinned, lubricating his fingers and cock.

George leaned forward and brushed David's bangs, kissing him. David wanted to hold

him, touch him. but his hands were tied. he could only kiss back.

George licked David's lips, they ran their tongues together. they both panted

and moaned from the heat and perfectly timed caresses of their tongues.

George took his left hand and massaged David's right nipple, pinching and

rubbing it roughly. while his right hand stroked David's hot and wet member.

David's eyes rolled as he continued to kiss George, moaning loudly.

George stopped and lifted David's legs high onto his shoulders, David watched.

George slipped his lubed fingers into David's entrance, moving them in and out.

whenever George's fingers were outside, he'd rub his fingertips in circles on

David's entrance. when his fingers were inside, he rubbed the inside of his entrance.

George then moved his fingers around. when he found that special spot within

David and rubbed him hard, David cried out and gripped the hand grips of the bed.

George smiled and stroked David's cock as he fingered him. being stroked and fingered

made David incredibly horny and hot, and brought him to his first orgasm.

David cried out and thrusted into George's hand, his hips lifting off the bed.

George finally inserted his member inside David, sufficiently lubricated.

David moaned as he felt George slide inside him for the first time.

George held onto David's legs and thrust deeply in him, slow at first.

he began building speed as he watched David's body move, and saw his reactions.

David was a sexy sight, naked and strapped down to a bed. his legs slung over

George's shoulders, his head moving back and forth in the throes of bliss.

George thrusted into David again and again, rubbing his balls at the same time.

"ah, harder doc, harder!" David grunted, blushing a bright red.

George licked his lips and thrusted faster, spanking David's ass. earning a gasp.

David cried out and came once more, panting as he took a quick break.

George reached over and grabbed the ether soaked cloth and held it to David.

David groaned "no, not again." George smiled reassuringly.

"trust me, it's one of the best orgasm tricks. my colleague taught me."

David quirked an eyebrow "how? it smells awful."

"breathe in a little bit, it'll make you sleepy and the orgasm feels...like a

shared world of dream and reality. some people like to please themselves right

after waking up, it's nice." George blushed.

"your doctor friend is insane." David mumbled. "will you try it?"

"fine.." David sighed.

George nodded and gently placed the cloth over David's nose and mouth.

"take a deep breath, just a quick one." George instructed, petting his hair.

David sucked in real hard, then held his breath. his eyes lulled slightly.

George quickly removed the cloth before David breathed in too much and passed out.

David sighed and felt the effects reach his head, he felt like taking a nap.

but he still felt horny, oddly. George placed the cloth over his own mouth,

he breathed a bit much. the trick he learned is still new to him, after all.

he dropped the cloth onto the floor, his head lulled back as he sighed.

"see? it's almost like having drunk sex." George smiled. he leaned in and kissed

David, their tongues meeting. George pulled out and joined their cocks together,

he stroked the both of them slowly. they moaned and thrusted into each other.

since they were in a half asleep and half awake state, they had multiple

orgasms, smaller than usual but fantastic.

finally George struggled to sit up straight. he grabbed David's thighs and pushed

in again, thrusting faster and faster. David and George's heads were swirling

with sleep and bliss, not knowing the difference of a sex dream or actual

intercourse made it even more exciting and hot. George sloppily grabbed David's

cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

both men cried out as they came. David ran out of energy and fell asleep.

George pulled out and tried to pull the blanket with him but he kept leaning

forward in his drunk-like state, mumbling nonsense. finally he just moaned

and collapsed on top of David, falling asleep.

about an hour later, both men woke up.

George was more aware than David, he sat up and untied his wrists. "G-George...?"

"hey, you're awake." George smiled as he pulled the blanket to cover themselves.

it's a good thing he did, because when he laid back down David was trembling.

George wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close. "shh...it's ok."

David stopped shivering as he warmed up, he sighed and snuggled closer.

"we'll probably have headaches in the morning, but it was worth it."

George sighed contently as he kissed David's forehead.

"George...don't leave..me." David struggled to say. George smiled, hugging

David tightly. "don't worry, we'll make it through this."

"heh, do you...do this..with your..patients..often?" David sloppily grinned.

George chuckled "never. just the staff." he replied with dignity.

"too bad...they're missing out. I feel..better." David sighed.

George kissed David "let's get some sleep, we need our energy." David nodded.

"George, is it true that Alyssa is worse than your ex-wife?"

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

I found in a forum that there are some Outbreak fans that liked the idea of a

GeorgexDavid pairing, so I decided to write this. Just for them!

I think I need to write maybe two stories once every week, that should churn out the

completed stories faster. So, I'll post up one more and call it good today.

As always, if you have ideas or requests for stories that you would like to read I'm

always looking for fresh idea's to add to my 'Stories To Write" list for later on!

For those of you that have played Outbreak, you might recognize and

from The Hive scenario-a real bitch to play. Also, you might remember George'

infamous quote "You're worse than my ex-wife!" when he's fighting zombies.

I hope you enjoyed the story, more to come later! (^_^)

Lin


End file.
